Leliel
History Leliel was created by The Chosen as a means to combat the Armor Corps overwhelming superiority. She was the second AI completed in the Chosen's experiments, receiving the designation "02". The leader of the Chosen, Flügel, abruptly ordered that she be given the personality and neural traits of a young girl, taking her under his wing and giving her the name "Leliel"; angel of night. Although Flügel was well-known to treat the AI as though she were a daughter to him, her status as an experimental AI meant that she was prohibited from leaving the Chosen's base of operations. The only time she was able to travel anywhere was inside Flügel's armor, as he disliked carrying other intelligences in his cyberbrain. Leliel's first encounter with anyone outside of the Chosen was during her first deployment about a month after her creation, where she accompanied the AI 01, nicknamed "Blackjack" by her, in the cyberbrain of The Black Swordsman. Although she was supposed to support Blackjack, when the time came she instead hid while Othinus confronted him. With Blackjack's defeat, she and the other AI were captured and transferred to Valkyrie. After the Armor Corps' retreat from Ascension Island, she was taken to the Engineer headquarters in Japan. Valkyrie made a request to the president of TE, Tommy Wilder, to build a specially-designed avatar drone that would fit the AI's self image without giving her the option of causing any damage to personnel or the base. She was transferred into this body upon its completion - much to Valkyrie's gratitude, as the strain from having four AI in one cyberbrain was getting unbearable. Although dismayed at being "anchored" into the physical world with a body, she was forced to put up with it after quickly concluding that there was no possible way for her to escape it (and, by that extension, no way to escape the Armor Corps) after immediately trying to contact home and having her body drop like a puppet with its strings cut thanks to the variety of killswitches installed in the event she tried "ghosting". As a result of her Collaborator ties, she spends the entirety of her time locked in this form. After being captured by the Armor Corps, she was questioned at length by Valkyrie and Othinus. She was slow to open up, and when she did, was revealed to actually know very little about Flügel and the Chosen other than some basic facts due to her short lifespan up to that point. Following the (failed) attempted meeting at Elgataia El Kebira between Armor Corps and Flügel, Othinus told Leliel that Flügel had written her off as a liability. Leliel was devastated by this, which Othinus used to convince her to join the Lacroix Foundation and support Armor Corps. After the incident with the Chosen subsided, Leliel remained with the Lacroix under careful watch. Despite her suspicious origins, Leliel never showed a hint of remorse for her late "father", or gave any indications of betraying the ACC, and as a result was allowed to stay at with the Foundation until it's eviction from Europe at the end of 2018. To date she continues to reside at the Foundation's new campus in Australia. Personality Leliel has a cheery and excitable personality befitting that of a child. Its hard to say whether this is a facade or a consequence of her unique programing as an experimental Support AI, but her attitude seems genuine enough. Her continued positive outlook is perhaps somewhat surprising given her history - having been lead to believe she had been created as a tool and abandoned by her "father" once she had lost her usefulness, despite her "father" showering her with adoration before her aquisition by ACC during Operation Vector To The Heavens. Were the lie ever to be revealed to her, her fragile happiness would be broken and her trust in people forever gone. Appearance Leliel appears as a young girl with six glowing wings emanating from her back. Contrasting her fellow Collaborator AI Blackjack's sinister and shadowy appearance, Leliel's digital avatar has a colorful palette of bright pinks and purples. She has long pink hair and bright orange eyes. The avatar drone built to Valkyrie and Othinus' specifications to serve as a physical vessel (and technically prison) for her differs slightly from her digital self. Her hair in this form is much shorter and covered by a hat, and her dress is a much more subdued brown. She also lacks wings of any kind in this form, much to her dismay. Relationships 01/Blackjack: Her dark counterpart. Despite being the one to grant Blackjack his name, she finds him absolutely creepy, and was glad to hear that he died on the way to his home planet. Flügel: Her "father". Despite once having nothing but the highest opinion of her former master, the events regarding her aquisition by ACC have since turned her against him, and the memories of their short time together with Flügel doting on her like his own daughter exist only between bitterness and indifference. Othinus: After singlehandedly defeating Blackjack in their first encounter, Leliel considers Othinus to be the strongest, coolest AI around, and absolutely idolizes her. Silver Knight: Leliel doesn't really have an opinion of Silver Knight, but his plentiful merchandise make good bases for conversion kits to miniatures of Valkyrie's suit. Valkyrie: Leliel thinks Valkyrie is "badass" and doesn't afraid of anything. Simultaneously the strongest warrior and the nicest, gentlest person she has ever known. Leliel might not know what a "mother" is, but she probably sees something like that in Valkyrie. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Lacroix Foundation Category:NPC Category:The Chosen Category:Artificial Intelligence